


Sleeping with stuffed animals is Proper Mountie Procedure

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Cute, Fanart, Gen, ft. the husky/wolf plushie from cotw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnbull with a wolf plushie. Turnbull. with. a. wolf. PLUSHIE. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with stuffed animals is Proper Mountie Procedure

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to draw this after I saw him sleeping with his cuddly friend next to Thatcher and Frobisher in Call of the Wild.. I mean.. _look_ at him:  
>    <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
